Zarekos
The False Emperor of a Ruined Land Zarekos is an evil Vampire and Dungeon Keeper who had dominion over the ruined Avatar Island after the events of the Sixth Black Crusade. He was slain by the combined effort of Avatar of The Light and a certain group of people as he attempted to ascend to Godhood. Abilities an Skills Zarekos has proven himself extremely skilled at using his Dungeon Keeper powers efficiently, making use of his spells and resources with his limited supply of gold (and thus mana, due to him only possessing Crystal Hearts) for the ten long years he had been stuck on Avatar Island. The kind of long term management and foresight required to preform such a feat require a level of understanding on the workings of the Dungeon Heart that rare few have ever possessed in history. Personality Highhanded and proud, Zarekos does not tolerate disrespect or insubordination. In his eyes, he is and will be the greatest Dungeon Keeper to ever live (or "unlive" possibly, considering he is a Vampire). More so than Mukrezar, whose luck had finally ran out when the Black Crusade concluded. More so than Aphel, who shall never be free of the yoke of her master. He is the one that will do the impossible and become greater than any other. Zarekos takes care to maintain and foster this mindset intentionally. He will go out of his way to prove himself the superior of any he interacts with and will go to great lengths to not let that authority be challenged. Whether this is for the purpose of achieving his grand objective or whether this is merely a result of his natural ego - none can say. Vying for Godhood A Dungeon Keeper that operated near the border of Summus, Zarekos possessed a sizable force and multiple Dungeon Hearts at the time when Mukrezar formed his alliance of Dungeon Keepers and started the Sixth Black Crusade. Joining up with Mukrezar, Zarekos played a part in the fall of Avatar Island and, once the battle itself was one and the free-for-all began, emerged as the sole Keeper to survive on the now ruined landmass. He was then faced with a problem. With the only remaining Dungeon Hearts on the island being Crystal-types and no longer possessing Dungeon Hearts on Zyreema, Zarekos was now trapped by the Shining Concord sea blockade with no way to get off of the Island. The wealth that was on Avatar Island had been, in large part, depleted in the succession wars and his Dungeons required a steady stream of wealth in order to stay active. The enemies he made were also numerous and there was no one on Zyreema or in the Underworld that was willing to aid him (far more numerous were offers of aid that Zarekos recognized as traps meant to separate him from his forces and slay him for good) . He was trapped. He had won the battle but now all he could do was waste away on the ruined Avatar Island as his demise slowly approached him. Whether his Dungeon Hearts would stop beating or one of his own minions would do him in a mad frenzy, that the only question that remained. But then he came up with a plan. A mad, diabolical and ambitious plan - but one that might possibly only work in these desperate circumstances. And so he toiled. Moving his minions to gather even the tiniest sliver of wealth on the island in order to buy himself more time. Having his Imps lay claim to every square inch of land he could. Mining the possible landing sites for the inevitable future invasion, once the League figured out what he was doing. He would rise beyond a mere Dungeon Keeper, a glorified servant - He would become a new Dark God. Everything he had done for those ten years was for that moment. Naming himself an Emperor, creating the fake Mantles of the Avatar and his own proxies...all of it was so that he could give himself enough time to fulfill his ambition and do what no other Dungeon Keeper had done before. Legacy of Zarekos Zarekos' ambitions however, were cut short. Opposed on all sides by the League of Good Nations and Dungeon Keepers vying to claim whatever they could in the chaos, Zarekos led his forces and almost managed to deal a crippling blow against all those who aimed for his head. Almost. Due to the efforts of a certain group his plans and counterattacks were reversed at every turn. When the moment finally came that he chose to bear down his full might to destroy these interlopers it had already been too late and the Avatar of The Light was brought back to his former glory - which led to Zarekos being slain in battle alongside the majority of his troops. Even a miracle could not lead him to victory after that point, as the full force of the League of Good Nations destroyed his secret temple and dispersed what remained of the divine might he had managed to store till that point. Now, all that remains of Zarekos is a legacy of yet another villain who aimed too high and was vanquished by Good in the end - and the scars he placed upon the Avatar Island, which will take an immense amount of time to heal.Category:Vampire Category:Dungeon Keepers Category:Evil Category:Undead